Ties of a Heart
by beingzen
Summary: CURRENTLY EDITING! Sinbad and Ja'far got captured by a bunch of pirates and made to work their way out of their ship while the Captain holds Balalark Sei hostage. They have an ally, though, a woman called Judi that works on board the brigantine. Read and find out how the three of them end up conquering a dungeon when their lives depend on it. SinJaOc threesome. BIG OC ALERT.
1. Chapter 1: Brigantine

Hello again! I'm back with some Magi fic this time. Now for this piece I wasn't sure what I wanted 'cause I obviously ship SinJa, but I think they're too gay in the fandom (especially Ja'far) so here's what I came up with. To be honest I don't know what's gonna come out of it so, please be open minded.

I have to warn you, though. I have no idea how the clothes used in Magi universe are called so when I say pants they are like the ones Aladdin and Judal wear, when I say vest is something like Aladdin's one and so on so forth.

* * *

**Sinbad 25**

**Ja'far 21**

**Judi 19**

* * *

**For info on pirate hierarchy go here:** www . brethrenofthegreatlakes forum / index . php?topic = 72.0 (remove spaces).

**And for info on brigantines (ship) go here:** pirates . missiledine ships . html (remove spaces).

* * *

When he woke up the whole world around him was pitch black. It didn't matter where he'd turn his head to, there wasn't a single light. It soon became obvious that he'd been blindfolded. It was either that or he'd gone blind. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of such a thing happening. Ja'far would surely make his head roll.

He was actually more scared of what the white haired vizier would do to the people who kidnapped him. Now _that_ is not going to be pretty.

The sound of a wooden door opening on his right alerted him of the presence of another person. His nose immediately recognized the salty smell of the sea, both from the draft that came in through the open door and from the person that just entered.

'So, you're awake, King Sinbad.' The person said. Her feminine voice was hardened by the life on the sea and something else, familiar to his ears that Sinbad couldn't quite place. Soft but calloused hands touched his face, making him flinch and untied the blindfold's knot at the back of his head.

Sinbad's heart skipped a beat at the beauty in front of him. The woman couldn't be older than Ja'far and she was clearly from Heliohapt: tan skin, green eyes and pale shoulder length hair with a long braid streaming from the back of her head. She was wearing a red bandana, white pants with a red linen belt and a white sleeveless top with an unnecessarily wide cleavage covered by a black open vest. On her feet rested a pair of black shoes and around her right foot was thick gold bangle. On her belt was gold dagger embroidered with black opals and rubies.

A hit to the head brought Sinbad's eyes back to the blushing but very pissed off face of the woman. 'My face is up here!'

'Oh, no, no! I wasn't…it's just…your knife…' Tried Sinbad, but his excuse fell on deaf ears as the delicate hands tied his wrists together firmly leaving a loose end in order to pull him along, which she did none too gently.

'Where are my things?' Asked Sinbad before they reached the brightness outside the door, now genuinely worried about his metal vessels.

The woman stopped and turned around staring at him with conflicted green eyes. 'I hid them, Your Highness.' She said at the end of an elongated pause and lowered her gaze before leaving whatever cabin he'd been sleeping in.

'_I'm sorry, Ja'far. I think I'm gonna stick around here for a while.'_

His sense of smell had been dead on, he realised as he was tied to the mast of a ship; its sails were fat with the wind right above his head, making the vessel almost fly on top of the waves. On deck was the rest of the crew, gathering around the treasures they stole from the village and other prisoners they brought along with Sinbad. Amongst those prisoners, though, Sinbad could clearly see the lean figure of his vizier, fighting wildly against his capturers, his metal vessels obviously taken from him. He was impressed by the sheer power of the small man, having to be restrained by three of the bulkiest members of the pirate crew. This, however turned his plan of escape into tatters since Masrur and the others didn't know that they've been kidnapped.

'Ja'far, that's enough!' Called Sinbad from his place on the mast as he tried desperately to make heads of this quickly escalating bad situation.

The young vizier's eyes widened at the voice and his lips formed his King's name before he was hit on his stomach making him double over. The crew members promptly tied him to the mast as well, next to Sinbad.

'This is what happens when you get drunk, you drunkard of a King!' reprimanded the white haired man as soon as he settled down. His King's apologies did nothing to qualm his anger. 'If you wouldn't have been so drunk then your metal vessels wouldn't have been stolen again and we wouldn't be here!'

But before Sinbad could even think about answering a loud laugh broke through the noise like a sword would cut butter on a hot day. From the steps of the quarterdeck was descending a tall tanned man, dressed in red and white, laughing wholeheartedly as if the fact that he just kidnapped Sinbad- as in: the man who's captured five dungeons, King of Sindria _Sinbad_- was the most hilarious thing in the world…right, it was, actually pathetic.

The man approached the prisoners with a wide grin on his face, inspecting them and dividing them into two groups, his criteria obviously messed up. His crew followed his orders with expectant smiles on their faces as they separated and sorted men, women and children out. Some laughs here and there from random comments denoted the men's excitement. The white haired woman was standing a few steps in front of Ja'far looking at him as if the man was the most fascinating creature in the world and Sinbad could swear he felt the vizier squirm a millimetre next to him.

'I never thought the mighty Sinbad could have been done in by mere pirates!' the Captain commented in a deep tone of voice, mockery dripping from his every word.

'You obviously think you're the best now.' Ja'far growled and glared his worst withering look at the approaching man.

'I am indeed, since I was the one who trained these thieves from the sea!' The Captain confirmed, proudly gesturing over to his very diverse crew and, now that he took a good look, Sinbad could tell apart some nationalities like Heliohapt, Balbad, Qishan and Akita. Some even looked like they belonged somewhere in the bazaars of the Partevia, Kou or Laem empires!

The bulky Captain kept going on and on about the fact that he'd handpicked every single one of his men and whatnot, but Sinbad wasn't paying too much attention. His focus lied on the fact that Ja'far had yet to explode from the man's insults towards him. Sure, he was still glaring holes into the man's skull, but Sinbad knew him and he knew he was just the tiniest bit more subdued. As if trying not to make their predicament any worse.

Until the Captain laughed again, that is.

'You piece of trash will never know what hard work and sacrifice means!'

'What the fuck did you just say, you worthless scrap of shit!?' the white haired man yelled pulling at the ropes that bound him in a vain attempt to free himself and deliver death's punishment on the Captain. 'You wouldn't know hard work if it bit you on the ass!'

'Ja'far!' called Sinbad.

He was too late, though. The Captain looked him down with infinite arrogance and a smirk. 'I don't like your face. Not in the least. I think you and your oh, so powerful friend need to learn some manners. Baul, Dohm!' the man called and two of the biggest men Sinbad's ever seen stepped forward with a dutiful "Aye, Captain!" on their lips. 'Why don't we teach our guest here how a true man is raised?'

The smirks on the crew managed to positively freeze Sinbad's blood.

The two big men untied Ja'far and held him with his arms on his back and hauling him, face forward to the mast, while the rigger tied him around the waist and arms and high above on the yardarm, well away from any hope of coming loose. Sinbad caught his wide and somehow frightened eyes and he knew his own stare was a mirror of the former assassin's. Two other crew members grabbed a rope on the other side of the yardarm and pulled. Ja'far was looming right above the sea, ready to be dunked.

Sinbad called Ja'far's name when he realised what was going to be done to him. He turned to the Captain with his heart on his throat and pleaded for his vizier. 'I am sure we can find a way to solve this.'

'No can do, Mr King of Sindria. Your subordinate will meet his punishment as many times I see fit for his insolence and your inability to keep him in check.' The Captain said, his voice now devoid of any light-heartedness and his eyes piercing Sinbad's desperate ones. Then, without a warning, the tall man sliced through the air with his arm and the two men holding Ja'far let go of the rope. Sinbad saw the white haired man take a breath in before he disappeared under the salty surface of the sea.

Time passed by, slowly, so slowly and Ja'far was yet to be hauled back up. Sinbad's heart drummed in his chest so loud he thought it could even be heard over the excitement of the pirates' laughs and taunting whistles. When he was finally pulled out of the sea, Ja'far breathed in deeply and coughed, wheezing, trying to get as much oxygen as he could into his deprived lungs. His soaked form was a pitiful sight Sinbad has only seen once and it pulled at his heartstrings so bad he resorted to begging.

But Ja'far was dunked again.

Sinbad breathed his vizier's name and turned his eyes to the Captain struggling against his binds and burning his skin as he pulled and rubbed. The man was smirking cruelly, a deep cold shadow on his features dripping with blood lust so thick he could feel it and he instantly knew that this man would not stop until his vizier was dead. Why did he ever let that woman steal his metal vessels?! How could Ja'far also get himself be caught?! How could he let this happen?!

These thoughts brought the Sindrian King's eyes to the white haired female pirate…or the place where she was just a moment before. He found her just as Ja'far was pulled out of the water for the second time, his coughs and attempts to breathe again louder by the second and, unlike her crewmates, the woman was looking everywhere but at Ja'far, her face seeking for something.

Sinbad looked at his vizier as desperately tried to get a good breath in before being sunk again. The yells and laughs of the crew were completely drowning out the sound of the small man hitting the water.

'The prisoners are escaping!' the only female pirate yelled. Everyone looked at her as she held one of the other prisoners just under her arms while calling the attention of the rest of her mates to the miraculous escape of more than thirty filthy people that were now scrambling around, looking for an escape. Some were even jumping out of the ship in a vain attempt to save their lives.

While the other crew members left all their previous activities to catch the fugitives, the white haired woman ran to haul the drowning vizier out of the water. Sinbad found himself praying for her success. As soon as Ja'far was out of the water, she pulled him free from the yard, her laboured breathing being the only clue as to the effort she put into the task. She didn't give the vizier any time to recover his breath, though. She pulled him on his feet and roughly pushed him against the mast, making quick use of the ropes and tying him back next to Sinbad. As she retreated from tying the definite knot on the vizier's bindings, Sinbad could swear she had just whispered something to his subordinate. What she said clearly took the man by surprise; if his wide eyed expression was anything to go by. It also pissed him off a tad because the next second se turned his head away with a loud 'tch'.

'And just what the hell do you think you're doing, Judi, my dear?' the Captain's voice asked from his position right behind the woman.

Her surprise showed on her face but by a mere second before she turned, assumed a completely relaxed stance with her hand on her waist and answered without missing a beat. 'Why would I let your trophy go to waste when you were having such a great time with him, Captain Rigel?'

The silence that followed lasted for two seconds until the Captain started laughing again, his rumbling voice echoing well beyond the ship's ends. He advanced towards her and hugged her to his chest. 'My dear Judi, always worrying about me! You really are my most precious gem!'

The rest of the crew laughed while the woman grimaced and screwed her eyes shut throughout the duration of that show of affection, schooling her features back to cockiness as soon as she was released. Sinbad felt that he owed his life to this woman somehow.

'Right, Judi is right and we need to wrap this day up, how about we have some plank walkers?' the Captain asked as an announcement of death sentence to his prisoners. His crew cheered loudly and got to work on the promised show. The Captain turned to Sinbad and Ja'far. 'You two will learn what working hard and making sacrifices mean.' Ja'far held his mouth in check this time around.

They watched helplessly as the rest of the crew, including that Judi person, organized the rest of the prisoners in a single line behind the rail, where a single wooden board was tightly tied to serve as a plank.

'This is your punishment for trying to run away a second time!' announced the Captain as he, once again, sliced through the air with his arm ordering the punishment to begin.

The pirates pushed the prisoners one by one to the plank and made their return impossible by pointing swords, daggers and cutlasses at them from inside the ship. If the person took too long they would shake the plank to make them fall into the water where they would try to swim away. The pirate's timing was random it seemed since they'd shake the plank if the prisoner moved fast anyway and, since they all had their hands bound, if any of the plank walkers got anywhere alive it would most certainly be a miracle.

The pirates were certainly imaginative. When the process of walking and falling got old, they resorted to simply push them by groups and make bets as to which one would fall last. There were no survivors and the only prisoners the Captain seemed to was were Sinbad and Ja'far, though the later was more of an accessory in the man's eyes.

It wasn't until it was dusk and Ja'far was trembling with cold that the Captain decided enough was enough. 'Take them down now, Judi.'

'Aye, Captain!'

As she undid the knots on her prisoners' binds Sinbad's eyes caught that alien feeling he couldn't name earlier stamped so obviously on her face and if that wasn't enough, she was extremely gentle- while trying not to be too obvious- as she handled the almost frozen vizier.

Judi guided them back through the same door Sinbad had come out from before, down several sets of stairs and into a cell with a makeshift bed made out of a single wet mattress and no blankets. Sinbad helped Judi lay Ja'far down on the bed.

'Please don't try to run away.' Judi begged as she closed the cell door. 'I'll be right back.'

Sinbad didn't even wait for her steps to fade to pry the ropes on his wrists off and sit next to Ja'far as close as he could.

'I'm sorry, Sin.' Ja'far said, his voice was weak and hoarse as his teeth clicked away and Sinbad couldn't feel anymore useless. 'I wasn't supposed to get caught.'

'Don't, Ja'far. It was my fault. I let myself get caught. I wasn't expecting my plan to fail so miserably.' Sinbad confessed, his face grave. 'I couldn't even save the people. And they managed to lose Masrur and the rest as well.'

'They are good sailors.' Judi's voice said from the entrance to the cell. 'I thought I told you not to try and run away.'

'I haven't.' confirmed Sinbad as he stepped away from Ja'far, letting the woman put down the heavy blankets she was carrying around herself and the steaming soup that was on her hands. He watched with a light amusement as she battled with a weakened and trembling Ja'far to try and take off his robes.

'These robes are too heavy for the sea so they didn't dry properly on time! Get the off!' she hissed as she pulled and ripped the crème coloured robe.

'Stop ruining my clothes already you wench, I am absolutely fine!' Ja'far growled, pulling at the fabric in a feeble attempt to stay dressed, but his cold fingers were also trembling and he couldn't grip hard enough to keep the woman out of his clothes.

She had a short fuse apparently. When her gentle efforts didn't get her what she wanted she wacked the vizier unceremoniously on top of the head earning herself a yell from the also very short tempered man. Sinbad was sure that she wouldn't stand a chance against him if he was at the top of his abilities and she also seemed to be aware of that fact.

'Why are you helping us, oh cabin boy?' Sinbad asked, his good natured tone slowly coming back to him now that they seemed to be out of danger, at least for the moment. One of the things Sinbad was proud at himself for was that his good character judgement has hardly ever let him dow and this trait of his was telling him that the woman in front of them was different from the rest of the crew on board this ship, although there was still a great distance to cover between that and actually trusting her. She was still holding their metal vessels after all. Which reminded Sinbad of a very important fact: 'Do you also have Ja'far's Metal Vessel?'

'No.' she answered, confirming the King's suspicions that she was aware of what a Metal Vessel was. 'I apologize for that, Your Highness, but it seems the Captain has seen your vizier's weapon before me and he seems to quite like it.' Then she turned to face Sinbad with a cocky smirk. 'And I'm not the cabin boy, I'm the first mate.'

After she was finished wrapping Ja'far on the blankets with great difficulty (I can do it myself! Shove off!) and finally giving the former assassin the soup she'd brought for him (It'd be a lot hotter if you weren't such a stubborn hardhead, you ungrateful bastard!), she turned to Sinbad and bowed on the floor. 'I promise I will retrieve your vassal's weapon…' the she looked at the eldest through her lashes '…if you promise to do one thing for me in exchange.'

Sinbad's heart skipped a beat, fell to his feet and rushed back to his throat in the space of a single second.

'What is it?'

Judi smirked again. 'When you escape this ship, you will take me with you and not arrest me, convict me or try to judge me as a pirate slash criminal in any way or form. I want a full pardon. Only then will I give you your Metal Vessels back.'

Sinbad flashed her a smirk of his own. 'What happens if I don't do that?'

'In that case I hope you don't mind recapturing all those dungeons again.' She said inspecting her nails as if she couldn't care less. 'If you actually manage to escape without my help that is.'

'I have an assassin with me and my abilities as a fighter aren't something to laugh about.' Sinbad countered, enjoying their banter a bit too much. 'I've escaped a lot worse in my life, including five dungeons.'

'There's a reason I'm still here even though I'd rather be somewhere else, swimming in treasures from dungeons and the sort.' Judi informed with a glint in her eyes. 'I am also aware of your fighting abilities, King Sinbad. You're not the only one to have encountered a Yambala Gladiator, though ours didn't survive a full year…'

That information left Sinbad speechless. A Yambala Gladiator? Captured by a bunch of pirates? Not possible!

Ja'far didn't believe it either. 'You're lying. A Yambala Gladiator would have broken this vessel in half effortlessly.'

Judi matched Ja'far's confident tone by the letter. 'He wouldn't if we had the right leverage. Humans have hearts, Mr Partevian Assassin, I'm sure you know how much of a disadvantage that can be.'

Sinbad didn't like the direction of this conversation at all. This woman was exhilaratingly confusing and contradictory. On one side you could have the devoted kind hearted ally yet on the other there was a sharp fanged treacherous snake waiting to devour your very essence. He was sure she polished this side of her through many hardships as she zealously tried to preserve who she really was on the inside.

He watched her banter with Ja'far for a few more moments before he made his decision.

He reached a hand to her face, pulling her chin up with his thumb and his index finger and muttering straight to her lips: 'You concentrate on getting that Vessel and you'll be out of here faster than you can say freedom.'

Judi recovered from her shock and smirked. She stood with a confident hand on her hip. 'You better keep your end of the deal, Your Majesty.'

Sinbad took the offered hand and also stood up, firmly shaking hands on their deal.

Satisfied, Judi walked to the entrance of their cell, where she stopped and looked back with the first true smile they've seen on her face. She looked straight at Ja'far. 'That was supposed to be my dinner so it's not poisoned. Good night.'

Only when her steps had completely vanished did Sinbad turn to his vizier. He laughed at the dumbfounded expression and the blush on Ja'far's face.

'She likes you.' He sing-sang.

Ja'far's blush intensified a couple of shades and he dug into the not-so-cold-yet soup. Sinbad laughed and sat back next to him, hugging his head to his chest and kissing his still wet hair.

'I'm truly sorry, Ja'far. This is all my fault.'

'You have a plan.' It wasn't a question and he didn't expect an answer. Instead he continued eating the soup. If he had to be honest, that soup wasn't so bad and it did help him with the cold. Once he was done he hid the plate on the furthest side of the mattress and lifted the blanket on one side as an invitation for Sinbad to join him. The King smiled, wrapped the blanket around himself and hugged Ja'far's naked torso from behind, planting kisses along his neck and shoulder. 'I was truly scared today.'

The breath of his King's words on his neck made Ja'far shiver pleasantly. 'I was caught off guard.' He explained. He tilted his head sideways to give Sinbad more room to suck and nip on his neck. 'She doesn't have a Metal Vessel nor did she capture any dungeon, but she still mastered magoi manipulation.'

Sinbad's ministrations paused for a second before he deemed the matter unimportant for the time. He reached a hand to Ja'far's nipple, pinching lightly and twisting, while the other travelled south and undid the rest of the soggy ruined tunic. His deft fingers grabbed Ja'far's half erect length and started stroking.

'Ah! Not here, Sin!' the petite man moaned and closed his legs, effectively trapping Sinbad's hand in between them.

The King was having none of it though. His lips returned to the vizier's neck and started sucking on that particular spot that made Ja'far literally melt in his arms.

'I love you, Ja'far.' Sinbad whispered into his ear pouring all his feelings into those three words he could rarely tell the other man and that he did every chance he could get.

'I love you too, Sin.'

Sinbad's hand sped up, his thumb caressing the swollen length's head ever so often causing Ja'far to moan out loud and consequently to cover his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Sin! I'm gonna…ah!'

Sinbad continued stroking leisurely while Ja'far trembled on his arms. When he came down from his orgasm, Ja'far turned his head to the side and kissed Sinbad's lips fully and languidly, their tongues stroking each other. But the white haired man still hadn't recovered his strength and he leaned his forehead to the crook of Sinbad's neck while the other man hugged him tight and laid them both back on the mattress.

'I'll get us both out of here, Ja'far. I promise.'

* * *

'This was indeed a good capture, Captain.' Said the quartermaster; a big tanned man with long blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail that the Captain demoted when he failed to break a mutiny. Judi showed her magoi manipulation for the first time on that occasion, effectively killing the mutiny instigator. 'We can now get a big fat reward for the King of Sindria.

'Or we'll get chased by Sindria's allies and be executed like worthless dogs.' The bosun added. 'We have hardly lost the Sindrian ships. They'll catch us in no time and we have little where to run. We can only stay in headquarters for so long too.'

Any other objections from the last were lost at the knock on the Captain's cabin door. Judi bowed as she entered with a tray of all sorts of varied foods in golden plates and a big bottle of rum in the very middle. She kicked the door closed without even shaking the liquor on the bottle and advanced to the Captain's desk, calmly placing the objects on its surface and avoiding every scroll, map, chart and other paraphernalia.

'What is your opinion on the matter, my dear Judi?' asked the Captain while fixing his quartermaster with a pointed look. It was no secret that the man resented the woman and it was no secret either that most men, if not the absolute majority, considered having a woman on board a ship to be a very bad omen.

The woman didn't even flinch as she answered: 'A ransom would be the best course of action, however make not the mistake of asking for treasures. As soon as the exchange is done we'll be done too. If we don't deliver the prisoners on the exchange we're doomed as well since we'll be on range of their attack. Letting the prisoners go or killing them isn't an option either since they are our only leverage against their army. I would suggest that we continue to use them as leverage for power instead of returning them for as long as we can and disappear afterwards. I do believe I recall Captain Rigel mentioning something about richer waters…also, if I am permitted to further suggest that we put them to good use on the ship.' Judi paused for a second looking straight at the Captain with that conspiratory look he taught her and she knew he loved. 'There is also that dungeon on that little island we found. I am sure we'd be able to capture it with Sinbad's help before anyone else tries to take the treasures.'

There was a wave of silence that Judi used to regain her breath after her tirade and calm her heartbeat. She'd thought her answer through in the few moments she was outside the door to grant Sinbad and Ja'far time to heal and a certain freedom to roam the ship, though they'd most likely be worked to exhaustion. 'Oh! The vizier might have trouble with the sun!' she realized belatedly.

'Impressive indeed. I couldn't have chosen a better person to be my right hand man.' The Captain marvelled while gulfing down a chicken leg and half a bottle of rum. 'I'll leave the prisoners on your care, then. I want to see their bones worked even after they're cracked.'

'Aye, sir.' Judi answered putting on airs of sadistic pleasure, though she did feel a bit elated at having free reign to order that vizier around.

'You're all dismissed.' The three of them moved to leave the room, but were stopped by the Captain a second later. 'On second thought, you stay here Judi. I'll hear more of that plan of yours.'

Judi swallowed deeply. The whole reason why she wanted to flee this ship so badly was this: whenever the Captain was alone with her, he would change. He would stand a bit too close, he would touch her more and his touches would linger longer. He would even offer things a Captain shouldn't offer his first mate much less their own ward.

'I have a question for you, my dear Judi.' The Captain announced as he stood from his chair and approached the woman. Judi brought the tray to her chest in a vain attempt to cover herself. The Captain backed her against the door and stood close to her, his chest barely touching the tray. He grabbed a lock of her hair, slid it behind her ear and, in the same fluid motion, grabbed her braid, pulled it over her shoulder and ran his fingers along its length. When his fingers reached the end of the braid they pulled at the tie and unmade the knot. Judi's hair fell around her shoulders like a waterfall. During these brief seconds, the Captain captured Judi's eyes. She was positively screaming inside and doing her best to remain composed even though she knew she was blushing like mad.

'Dear Judi, what happened to Sinbad's five Metal Vessels?'

Judi took a second to try and get her voice to work without faltering. It wouldn't do her any good to raise suspicions now. Not after all her hard work.

'I found Sinbad drunk and passed out on the pier, with nothing on him but his clothes. He had absolutely no jewels on himself or any other artefact that could be a Metal Vessel.'

'Oh really?' the Captain said getting a step closer and tilting Judi's head a tad upward. Breathing into her lips he continued. 'Well, I did hear from several sources that Sinbad has got bad habits. Are you absolutely sure you checked every part of him, my dear?'

Judi nodded, not having the heart to voice her answer anymore.

The Captain leaned down and their lips made contact. Judi screwed her eyes shut and pursed her lips into a line. This response got the Captain to retreat a couple of inches and touched their foreheads together.

'One day you won't deny me anymore.' He whispered.

Judi did not move and remained on her spot during the time it got the Captain to sit back on his chair and send her away.

She made her way to her quarters as quick as she could without running.

* * *

'WAKE UP! RISE AND SHINE MAGGOTS! TIME TO WORK! SOMEONE GO GET THE PRISONERS!'

These screams could be heard throughout the entire ship along with the trotting noise of dozens of feet running about to abide these instructions. These were also the sounds that brought Ja'far out of his slumber. The white haired male took but a second to realize where he was, who with and his state of nudity. He reached under his head and the lack of pillow and more importantly his Balalark Sei, filled him with a feeling of anxiety he hadn't felt in years. He didn't dwell on it though. In less time that it took him to say "hurry" he got dressed, shoved Sinbad out of their makeshift bed and hid the blankets under the mattress right before Judi, the quartermaster and a scrawny sailor that looked like he hasn't eaten in weeks appeared before their cell door. The scrawny man opened said door and the other two stood right in front of a cross legged a d still drowsy Sinbad and a standing Ja'far.

'You scoundrels are the luckiest slaves in the world.' Judi said. Her voice was now a hundred degrees colder than it had been the previous night and her whole posture was that of a powerful person demanding respect, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her gaze looking down on them. 'You are going to make your living on board this ship. You are to obey my every command and report to me as soon as you're done with your tasks. If I tell you to kneel, you kneel; if I tell you to jump you jump; if I tell you to wipe the floor with your tongue you do it and if I tell you to kill each other you will kill each other! You can't drink, eat, shit or even pick your snot without my permission! You disobey these rules and you'll wish you were never born! Am I clear?'

Ja'far tched and spit on the floor while Sinbad just stared stupefied at the completely different person standing in front of them.

Judi narrowed her eyes, grabbed the front of Ja'far's already tattered tunic and pulled him right to her face as she screamed at him. 'Am I clear or not?' Sinbad's mind could only process the fact that the two of them were the same height.

Ja'far answered through gritted teeth with a low yes. Judi didn't like that. 'I can't hear you!'

'YES! YOU ARE CLEAR!' Yelled Ja'far, his temper barely in check anymore. Screw her image, he was not going to get yelled at and ordered around like a dog for the whole day!

Judi roughly released him muttering a small "piece of shit" to what the quartermaster smirked. The man hauled Sinbad to his feet as if he was but a mere child and shoved a bundle of smelly old rags onto his and Ja'far's arms.

'Change and report in two minutes!'

She stomped out of the cell leaving the two men to change under the watchful eye of the quartermaster.

'Can you turn around, please? I am not used to changing in front of other people.' Sinbad asked the big man with a smile that was everything but shy. Said man smirked.

'Tough luck, pretty boy. Now move! Judi made sure to get you nice clothes and I will make sure you wear them! '

Sinbad's face changed as quickly as the tide to a scary frown and a heated glare that did nothing but amuse the huge quartermaster.

'Sin.' Called Ja'far, already changed into his new attire. 'We should hurry.'

Sinbad smirked. The King of Sindria knew perfectly well that his subordinate wasn't too fond on showing all the scars that laddered his body from his past as an assassin and, as long as he lived, for as long as he would follow him, Sinbad would make sure no unnecessary harm came onto Ja'far because of said past.

He had to admit though, the new outfit fit the vizier just perfectly and the permanent markings that the Balalark Sei left around his arms only enhanced the man's beauty.

They followed the quartermaster out of their cell through the same route they'd been brought down the previous night. Now though, their attention wasn't focusing in trying to get out of the Captain's range so they noticed the things around them, like how the candles dripped wax all over the walls and wooden pillars of the hold and the orlop from years and years of use and how the darkest and most humid spots of said walls and pillars were covered in barnacles and other such sea creatures. Sinbad could swear those deformed crawling things he saw now and again were starfishes! Every single wooden plank that made the sip creaked at every step the quartermaster gave, but when Sinbad and Ja'far stepped on them they'd remain silent. Just how heavy was this man?

The gun deck was another story, though. The presence of the sun in this level of the ship maintained this deck dry and perfectly fit to carry the weapons and other whatnots made for fighting or provisions that had to stay dry for one reason or another.

The last set of stairs got the three men into the blazing sun. The atmosphere on deck was completely different from that of the day before. The entire crew was now putting their backs to work instead to slacking around laughing or taunting innocent prisoners. The memory of his helplessness and failure to save those people made Sinbad's heart squeeze. Judi had sentenced all those people to death without a single thought. She'd risked everything to save them even though she'd been the one to capture them and he had been unable to do anything to help his most important person or anyone else.

Judi wasn't joking when she said she'd be on top of them 24/7 and the work was strenuous. It brought a smile to Sinbad's face to know she had been able to give them those clothes. They were indeed better fit for working than what they'd been wearing. They were a simple set of white pants and a white sleeveless top held together with red linen belts, black shoes and bandanas to cover their heads.

They spent their days mopping the deck and other assigned areas, cleaning cannons, polishing the Captain's boots, mending clothes and sails and other such paraphernalia, peeling potatoes, washing dishes, carrying buckets of water, waste or other less certain liquids around, mending ropes and any other menial task either the Captain the quartermaster or Judi herself could think of.

At the end of the first day Sinbad fell on the mattress like a rock. Ja'far however chose to stay standing very awkwardly with his arms away from his body in an attempt to reduce the friction on his burned skin. Sinbad frowned at that and motioned him to kneel in front of him. He grabbed the smaller man's hand and he hissed. Sinbad tched and gingerly kissed his palm, then his forehead, his nose and finally his lips.

'Getting comfy, now aren't we?!' Judi commented quite sarcastically at the cell door when she saw them kissing. Ja'far might have blushed but the redness of his skin wouldn't let it show. Sinbad scratched his head awkwardly and stuttered something that sounded like "Can't help myself". The Sindrian King notices, however that the woman's posture was a bit stiff and a deep red blush had taken residence on her face.

'Right…right…' she muttered, a bit reluctant to approach them. Her hands were clasped tightly around a piece of white cotton fabric. To ease the mood a little Sinbad decide to enquire about it.

'Oh, this is for your vizier.' She explained.

'My name's Ja'far!' he protested with a half-baked glare.

Judi grinned. 'Well, Ja'far, I saw how fast you burned today but I couldn't very well just pull you aside and leave King Sinbad on his own just because, so I got you this.'

Judi kneeled next to Ja'far and unrolled the cloth. Inside it was a jar with a greenish slimy substance. When she opened the jar the smell of plants covered the whole cell and it made Ja'far scrunch up his nose. Judi chuckled and dipped her hand in, scooping a generous amount of the stuff. Then she reached for Ja'far's arm with gentle fingers. The former assassin took his limb from her grasp immediately and glared at her after hissing from the pain of his movements.

'This is aloe extract. It will help to ease and cure your burns.' Judi explained, quite patiently and with a roll of her eyes. 'Please, let me help.'

Ja'far looked at her for a couple of seconds before replying. 'I can do it myself.'

Judi's face fell a little and she pouted childishly. 'Fair enough.' Then she picked up the white cotton fabric and extended it to reveal a white long sleeved shirt. 'Please wear this from now on.'

'Thank you, Judi.' Sinbad thanked from his position on the mattress. He was laying sidelong with his head on the palm of his hand, his other arm resting lazily over his stomach, one knee bent and his other leg relaxed. It brought a smile to Judi's face.

'You look every bit the King you are, Your Highness.' She commented making Sinbad's eyes widen and Ja'far snort.

With another cheeky grin, Judi left them alone.

'She looked like she was going to start crying.' Sinbad noted as he scooped some aloe into his palm and proceeded to rub it gently onto Ja'far's arm.

'You like her.' The smaller man remarked, following Sinbad's hands with his eyes. 'You also show her that smile that you show me sometimes.'

Sinbad stilled and looked at Ja'far's face, searching his eyes. Ja'far looked at him allowing him to read his emotions. 'Is that why you don't like her? Because I fancy her?'

Ja'far frowned and yanked on his arm. Sinbad was expecting it though and tightened his grip causing the younger male to hiss again.

'You're jealous.'

'I'm not!'

'You resent her.'

'You're mine!'

Ja'far's almost yell made them both stop all their movement. Sinbad's lips formed that smile that Ja'far had mentioned and he promptly kissed him square on the mouth, licking a trail on his burned lips and coaxing the other to play. Their tongues battled and danced and smeared saliva all over their chins in their passion. Sinbad kissed it all away though and brought their foreheads together earning yet another hiss from Ja'far.

'I am yours, Ja'far. I love you and I always will. That is never going to change.'

'But you also like her.' Ja'far whispered. 'I don't want to share you.'

'She's a woman, Ja'far. It's completely different. And you usually don't react like this to the other women I bed in the castle.' Sinbad's eyes locked with Ja'far's, his tender smile never leaving but tainted with a nervous uncertainty. Ja'far didn't have an answer to that.

Sinbad knew that the smaller man hated it when he spent the night with other women but didn't say anything because his image as a King would be ruined if he preferred to openly admit their relationship. Not that Masrur and the others didn't know, but there was still a principle to being King.

'How about I leave the judging to you, then.' He suggested.

Ja'far's reaction to that statement was highly amusing. 'What the hell are you talking about, Stupid King?'

Sinbad chuckled grabbing Ja'far's arm again and continuing to spread the cooling plant mash on his skin. 'Well, the fact is not that you'll be sharing me so much as we'll both be sharing _her_.'

'W-what? Sin, are you out of your mind? She's a pirate. The very one who kidnapped us and stole our Metal Vessels! You can't be serious!'

'I don't mean her in concrete, Ja'far. Although she is a beauty and she did save your life. I've been thinking about this for a while to be honest.' Sinbad paused again to choose his words. It was now or never and he didn't want to mess it up.

'You see, I am a very selfish man in spite of everything, yet you know I only entertain so many women for appearance's sake, but the fact remains and I also enjoy the company of a beautiful woman sometimes. The problem is that _you_ don't like it. And you're right to hate it, because I've tied you to me and I have no intention of ever letting you go.' Sinbad adverted his gaze to the jar once again and grabbed Ja'far's other arm, the pause allowed the information to sink into the vizier's head.

'So, instead of many women, you'd stick to only one?' The white haired man asked. 'Why do you need my approval of her, then?'

Sinbad made eye contact once more and placed a chaste kiss on Ja'far's lips before answering the question. His heart was throbbing. He really wanted Ja'far to agree to this, or at the very least to give it a try because there is nothing he wouldn't do for his vizier. Even give up women altogether. But he also knew that Ja'far had never been with a woman. He'd never been with anyone else before for that matter and Sinbad wanted him to know that there was actually a difference.

'I am a very selfish man.' He repeated. 'I know I have no right to ask this of you, Ja'far, but…I would very much like you to like her as well. I'd like the woman to be ours and not only mine. I want to give you my everything and I really mean _everything_. Including this. Could you at least try? I promise you I will not bring any of this up again if you reject this idea in the end…'

Any further rambling was lost to the wind when Ja'far kissed the King with earnest. 'I can't promise I'll like it and it will be hard, but I'll try. I'll do it for you, Sin.'

Sinbad's smile couldn't get any brighter and his heart soared through the sky as he hugged his vizier tightly to his chest murmuring words of love and adoration. He'd make sure to do this the right way. He'd show Ja'far a whole new world of pleasure and still a lot more after that.

After a while though, Ja'far pushed him gently back groaning about his burned face.

'Let's get this stuff on your face, shall we?' Sinbad offered with a smile as he scooped more of that smelly medicine and spread it on top of the still-very-much-visible freckles.

* * *

Life on board the brigantine continued on with hard work, fake insults, witty banters and, on Ja'far's part, burns. The long sleeves had definitely been an improvement, no discussions there. Ja'far's pale complexion though, was like a white canvas on a coal mine and his face was easily burned, even after the first month had passed. Granted, he'd gotten a bit tanner and it didn't hurt as much. He wasn't complaining either since he got to keep the aloe Judi had given them that second night. He was only afraid that it'd finish, but Judi assured him with that cocky attitude that by the time that was supposed to happen he'd be a full-fledged sailor with no need for aloe.

On that particular day though, the Captain had decided that the barnacles needed to be scrapped off the keel so both Sinbad and Ja'far, along with half a dozen other unfortunate sailors had been hauled down to complete said task.

The day was incredibly hot and there was no breeze so the oars had been out for part of the day, until they'd spotted a seemingly abandoned island, smaller than Sindria by half its size and dropped anchor. Some sailors were sent to get fresh water, food and resin to serve them as a temporary fix for some of the damaged parts of the ship. Maintenance was a bitch.

'It sure is hot today.' Sinbad commented while whipping the sweat on his brow with the back of his arm.

Ja'far smirked and looked up. Judi was there, leaning against the rail of the ship looking at the horizon with a longing, almost forlorn expression that was completely new to both men. Sometimes she would look down at her two charges at the same time they looked up at her and she would smile.

Ja'far had been observing Judi for the past weeks, noticing her movements, her little quirks and habits. He noticed that she pulls lightly on her earring when she's nervous, noticed when she got her left ear pierced a second time and how it got a slight infection that was gone the next day and, much to Sinbad's charging, he also noticed how appealing her feminine body looked with her tanned skin, strong arms, her very light and almost golden eyes. He started wondering how it would feel to run his hands through her hair, if it would feel the same as Sinbad's or how would she react when he revealed more of that taunting cleavage. He'd touched a woman's breasts before, by accident, but he'd never been so curious and positively turned on by the prospects of caressing that tanned bust to his heart's content. He wondered in his ignorance what other touches would make that woman writhe in pleasure like Sinbad had done to him countless times before.

'You're blushing, Ja'far.' Sinbad noted with a grin on his face, his amusement plain evident on his face made Ja'far's blush intensify tenfold.

'I-it's your fault, Stupid King!' the white haired man growled and turned to the task at hand with renewed vigour. 'You're corrupting me!'

Sinbad gave a hearty laugh. His new favourite game of busting Ja'far when he was staring at Judi had yet to become old since the vizier's reactions never ceased to amuse him. 'I thought I'd done that years ago!'

Ja'far shoved him playfully away from him.

'Stop dilly dallying you mongrels and get to work!' Judi reprimanded from above, the smile on her lips contradicting the fake bite of her tongue.

'Aye, Ma'am!' both men saluted when they spotted the big quartermaster hovering just behind Judi and focused on pulling those infuriating barnacles.

'You look lovely today, as usual, Judi!' added Sinbad, with a smirk.

'Shush it, you sly dog!' Judi hushed him, blushing and grinning.

That was a new thing the King had taken to do. Every day since his talk with Ja'far, Sinbad would shamelessly flirt with Judi to try and wind both her and the vizier up. During Judi's visits at night, Sinbad would touch her more and plant random kisses on her hands and cheeks or simply hold her hands while they talked. During her banters with Ja'far the King would hug them both, effectively stopping their wits match and making them both blush.

Hours went past fairly quickly that afternoon and soon the sun was beginning to set and the other sailors were being pulled up to go down and get a bite to eat. Sinbad and Ja'far were finished with their part of the keel just when the air started to get cold and called up to Judi. It downed on them that she'd been gone for a while now and they exchanged looks. Maybe the quartermaster, whose name they learned to be Aqrab, was there in her stead. It wasn't uncommon for Judi to disappear for periods of time of a couple of hours at a time leaving her subordinate to care for them when the Captain gave her a different task or simply summoned her away, but she'd never left them before without a warning beforehand.

It was then that they heard her voice, small and stuttering and afraid. Ja'far took a hold of the rope on one side of the wooden plank they've been working on and swiftly and silently climbed the side of the ship. Stealth was his element after all. The scene he saw when he peeked to the deck made his anger boil to a point he was concerned he wouldn't be able to control. Fortunately Sinbad held him back when he also climbed his way up, albeit a tad more clumsily.

The Captain had Judi pinned against the mast with one hand on the side of her head, the other casually resting on the small of her back and a knee stuck between her legs. Judi was obviously uncomfortable; both her hands were feebly pushing against the Captain's chest in a half-hearted attempt to stop his advances. The captain's face was impossibly close to Judi's, whispering words that were most likely meant to woo her but were scaring her instead. When the man leaned in to kiss her lips however, Judi turned her head to the side causing the Captain to frown and back away. In between whispers and supressed rage the peeking duo could make the words "mine" and "you'll see" and then the overbearing man turned around and retreated to his cabin.

Ja'far wasted no time in jumping back on deck and rushing to Judi. She'd slid down the surface of the mast and fell to her knees, hugging her arms and trembling like a leaf on the wind. She looked up when Ja'far touched her shoulder, her terrified face covered in tears squeezed Ja'far's heart and, before he could even begin to comprehend his own actions, he hugged her to his chest, where she cried out loud while hiding from the world.

They couldn't linger, though. The rest of the crew would soon be finished with their dinner and scatter around the ship for a last game of luck before going to bed and they'd be in their way to their cell. Sinbad told this to the other two and Ja'far promptly hauled Judi back to her feet. She cleaned her face as best as she could and walked behind them like the superior she was to them on board the ship and has the way to their cell always been this long?

As soon as they were in the safety of the cell, the three of them sat on the eternally humid mattress. Sinbad leaned his back on the wall and guided Ja'far to sit in between his parted legs. In an extremely rare display of affection, Ja'far hugged Judi and had her siting in between his own legs.

'Why didn't you push him away?' Asked the King in a soft voice. He was combing his fingers through Ja'far's hair at the same time his other hand caressed Judi's shoulder tenderly.

'I can't go against him.' Judi answered in a whisper. She cleared her throat and continued. 'I am, in a sense, his property.'

'You're a slave?' asked Sinbad. It wasn't uncommon for pirates to kidnap people and make them their slaves on board their ships. That wasn't the case apparently as the white haired woman shook her head in denial.

'My father was a gambler and a filthy thief from Heliohapt. He was forced to flee after he'd stolen something incredibly valuable. I never really got to find out what. He ran to Balbad and completely disappeared; fooling everyone from Heliohapt to think he'd died when in truth he'd lived the life of a merchant.' Judi's voice as she told her story was that of a person who resigned to their fate. Such bland tone knocked at home's doorstep for Ja'far and he tightened his embrace on the woman. Sinbad merely listened with his eyes closed and his nose buried in Ja'far's hair.

Judi continued on. 'He married my mother and had me, but my mom died during my birth and my dad broke down. He went back to gambling and cheating and he quickly got himself a debt he couldn't pay, so he started stealing again. He stole the wrong treasure from the wrong man, though and Rigel stripped him of everything, even his clothes…and when he had nothing else to give he gave me to Rigel. Rigel somehow thought I was the most adorable pirate he's ever seen so he took me in as his own child.' Judi paused and adjusted her position a bit. 'I was happy and he taught me everything he knows…until I grew up and he realized that I am, in fact, a woman. Ever since then his attitude changed and…that's what you saw today.'

'So basically the only father figure you've ever had started to look at you as a woman instead of their daughter and now you want out.' Sinbad concluded.

What a fucked up story that was. Ja'far couldn't stop the acidic feeling that was bubbling inside his stomach. If he thought it out properly, though, it was the same that had happened to him and Sinbad, only his relationship with the King changed because both of them had wanted it and never did he feel forced by Sinbad to do anything he didn't want to.

'I've been looking in Rigel's cabin for any signs of your Metal Vessel, but he's hidden it.' Judi confessed, fisting Ja'far's shirt tightly in frustration. 'I know where it's hidden, but it's impossible to get there without the key and that key is always on Rigel…'

The silence stretched for a while as the trio tried to think of a way to get that key. The only idea that came forward though was one neither Judi nor the men liked in the least.

'If I…if I d-do what he wants, m-maybe I could get that key and…'

'You're not doing it.' Ja'far interrupted her nervous babbling with a firm denial of such a plan. Sinbad's eyes opened and he looked at his vizier. 'We'll find another way to get my Balalark Sei and get the hell out of here.'

'Ja´far…' Judi murmured, her surprise evident in her voice. The vizier's reaction to her desperate course of action had brought an immense joy to her heart that she hadn't felt since she landed her eyes on Rigel all those years ago.

But it didn't matter how long they thought about it, there was no other solution. Judi's initial plan sounded more and more like a viable plan and Ja´far did not like it whatsoever. They thought hard about it until their brains gave up and the white haired pair fell deeply asleep on Sinbad's arms.

The King had remained silent that whole time, mulling over the solution he'd found for their problem. It had actually been marinating in his head for a few days when he realised the course the ship was taking, but he was sure the two people currently in his arms wouldn't like it any more than he did.

Sinbad decided that he'd discuss his suspicions with Ja'far and Judi in the morning. He carefully lay both of them on the mattress and scooped them close to himself and the three of them slept peacefully until morning came.

* * *

'Where's Judi?' Rigel asked Aqrab that morning when his breakfast was brought to him by an ugly human mountain instead of his precious Judi. The woman had been acting strange, apart from denying his attention and affection and he didn't want to have to punish her again. When he'd done it the first time, the child learned that there was no opposing him or disobeying him and she's followed this rule as if it was her religion. Now, however, there was a spark of defiance in her eyes that he didn't quite like.

'I haven't seen her all morning, Captain. I knocked on her door when I though she was late, but she wasn't there.' Aqrab answered dutifully and a bit hopeful that this was the time he got to get back at that _woman_ for stealing his place on the ship.

The Captain came to the conclusion that it was time to remind that insolent child where her place lay.

* * *

There you have it; the first part if my new story...


	2. Chapter 2: Gamijin

So yeah, I couldn't wait till next week so I just finished this...it's precisely 3 in the morning so forgive any typos. I'll thank you from the bottom of my heart if let me know which ones you find.

* * *

When she woke up, Judi panicked. She didn't know what time it was or if anyone had already noticed she was missing from her duties. She tried to stand up but there was a weight on her waist and her legs and she quickly remembered her- _their_ sleeping arrangements. She blushed a thousand shades of red at the sight of Ja'far's sleeping face and at the fact that it was so close to hers she could feel the man's breath on her own lips. She brought a hand to his face, her fingers hovering just above his cheek, moving to his eyelids, his nose, around his freckles and his parted lips.

'Adorable isn't he?' Sinbad commented, rubbing some sleep from his eyes and startling Judi out of her spell.

'I-I wasn't…!'

Sinbad grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, planting soft kiss on the palm and smiled. 'This is a very nice way to wake up, don't you think?'

Judi blushed even harder but didn't even try to take her had away from the King. With her heartbeat soaring through the sky, she leaned in and planted her own chaste and uncertain kiss on Sinbad's unexpecting lips, then, as quick as it happened, she hid her face once again.

Sinbad's eyes widened at the little contact. His own heartbeat had accelerated tenfold bringing a small blush to his face.

'It's been a while since I've seen the King of Sindria blush like that.' Ja'far commented startling Judi and bringing Sinbad back to the land of the living. The small smile the vizier was sporting reassuring Sinbad that yes; this was okay, that they were all fine.

The white haired man kissed his King good morning before turning to the nervous bundle in his arms. 'Could I get a kiss as well, Miss Judi?' he whispered to her ear in a husky voice and waited patiently while she actually gathered the courage to leave her protective cocoon and finally look up with bright red face.

But before any of them could react, the sight of the two men hovering above her dropped her like a boulder into the present and her eyes widened. She scrambled to her feet clumsily, hitting Ja'far's chin in the process and peeking out the open cell door to make sure they were still alone.

'Hurry up! If they find out I slept here we're dead! Worse than that, even!' she hissed.

The other two didn't have time to process the information or the sudden change from the lovey-dovey atmosphere to a panicked and frantic one when heavy steps were heard coming down the stairs and the corridor announcing the appearance of Captain Rigel by the open cell door.

'I missed you at breakfast, Judi my dear.' He said, leaning against the frame of the door, his expression gloomy and completely serious. Absolute bad news for the three in the cell and Judi read big trouble in the Captain's stance.

'I lost track of time, Captain.' She explained bowing her head, feigning embarrassment. 'It won't happen again, I promise!' she curled her fists to her side in fear of the Captain's reaction.

The Captain smiled and approached the trembling woman with a sigh. 'My, dear. You didn't do it on purpose, did you?' Judi shook her head, still bowed and she stiffened when the man hugged her shoulders. 'You've had so much work to do, watching these mongrels day and night. I'll relieve you of that work. What do you think, my dear?'

Those words were worse than a death sentence to her. Relieving one of their work, in Captain Rigel's language meant either killing them or punish them severely so that they wouldn't be able to perform said work. Judi didn't want to feel the wrath of the Captain again. Once had been enough!

'I will accept whatever fate you command on me, Captain.' She vowed with more courage than what she actually felt and looked up at the tall man with the tears in her eyes threatening to roll. 'And I will dutifully continue to carry on the task you have assigned me and every other I have ever been in charge of.'

The Captain caressed her check with a tender smile. Judi didn't move.

'You've always been my sweet spot, dear Judi, but you've been a bad child this time!'

Sinbad and Ja'far watched horrified as the Captain's tender and loving face morphed into one of rage in less than a second and the hand that had previously been on Judi's face crashed into it violently, turning her head to the side.

The pain was immense. Her whole face hurt and she could see nothing but white in front of her eyes. It didn't matter however as she turned her face back to the Captain, offering it for the second blow to the other side of her face. Her tears poured silently from her eyes and landed on Ja'far's cheek and Sinbad's hands with the impact, but she turned her face back again, ready for the third blow.

Then the fourth…

The fifth…

The tenth…

The Captain broadened his focus to the rest of her body as he punched her on the stomach with all his force, her arms, her head again. And Judy would always stand up and receive another blow, without protest or fight. Even when it looked like she couldn't stand again, she would do it. Both the Captain and Judi's breaths were raged and no words were exchanged as the man reset his arm back and prepared to punch her once more, but his fist collided with the palm of Ja'far's hand instead. A second later the punch the smaller man threw was blocked in the exact same fashion as his own.

Sinbad called Ja'far's name at the same time the white haired vizier was violently yanked back by a pair of small hands and his vision was filled with the beaten, bloody face of a very angry Judi, her breath right on him as she spoke in a hiss so cold like he hadn't felt when spoken to since he met Sinbad.

'Do you have a dead wish, you worthless vermin?'

'Judi…' he breathed and his hands covered hers at the front of his borrowed shirt. Her hands tightened, effectively cutting his air supply. Ja'far suppressed his survival instinct, understanding then what the woman's intentions were and how bad he would have messed up if his fist had actually collided with the Captain's face.

Next to them Sinbad stood up with his hands outstretched to separate them, but he was stopped by the point of the Captain's blade on his neck. The man sported his serious face still, but not completely devoid of any anger. In fact, Sinbad could feel an immense blood lust coming from the man in waves. The King of Sindria cursed the fact that he didn't have his Metal Vessels on him for the hundredth time since he was kidnapped. This situation was escalating way out of control way too fast.

'You try that one more time and I'll make sure you'll curse every second of your pathetic existence, am I clear?' Judi threatened.

Ja'far wheezed a weak "yes Ma'am…"

'I can't hear you! AM I CLEAR OR NOT?!' yelled Judi with her nose almost touching Ja'far's.

The former assassin almost feared for his safety at that instant as he realized he wouldn't have fought back even if he had his Balalark Sei on him. He didn't want to hurt this woman who had him by the neck even if she killed him. The thought conjured a very vivid image of Sinbad's smiling face to the back of his eyelids and he yelled a desperate "YES MA'AM!"

Judi threw him down on the floor with unnecessary force and turned to her Captain with her hardened look, waiting further punishment or command. Captain Rigel's grin couldn't get any bigger.

'This is precisely why I have never regretted taking you on board, my beautiful Judi. Get these mongrels ready. We're conquering a dungeon today.'

'Aye, sir!' Judi assented firmly and turned to Sinbad and Ja'far, the later glaring at her with all he had while was still there. 'You heard the Captain, move!'

Neither of the attempted to follow the order. Their glares eased however as soon as the sounds of the Captain's steps faded; relief from his departure flowing to them in waves.

Ja'far looked up from his position on the floor and brought a hand to his neck where Sinbad noticed a bruise forming. The both of them stepped up to her and gently tilted her swollen face to inspect the damage.

'That was a bit too rough. Are you okay, Judi?'

In a second, she grabbed both their wrists and twisted, making both males turn mid-air and crash painfully on the floor.

'Don't get comfortable with me! Your chances of ever seeing your beloved Sindria again have gone out the window for good! You are nothing more than a couple of slaves now so move those lazy asses, we have work to do!'

The pressure around them grew with every passing second as realisation befell right on their heads.

Ja'far was the first to stand up. His eyes were wide and unbelieving. Judi continued to glare at them.

'You don't mean it…' Sinbad stated from the floor, his head tilted all the way upward to meet her gaze.

'I have never been more serious in my life. I'll give you one more warning: get the fuck ready before your heads roll.' She muttered with the same frigid coldness.

Ja'far assumed a fighting stance and charged at her now furiously confused and feeling the betrayal sink its sharp fangs on him. His fist never made it to her face as she grabbed his wrist once again and twisted. The white haired assassin was ready for it this time around and he twisted his own body, swinging his legs forward, aiming for her neck. Judi's eyes narrowed and she grabbed both legs swinging the small man down to the floor again with a cry. Ja'far's back hit the wood boards hard and all the wind got out of his lungs. In a flash, Judi straddled him with her knees on his palms and brought her shiny gold dagger to his neck in a clear threat to Ja'far's life. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sinbad move and yelled: 'One more step and I'll slice his fucking throat open!'

'Judi…'

'Do you get it now?! You're slaves! Useless mongrels! And you'll follow my every command as I see the fuck fit or I'll slice you into pieces so tiny not even your mothers will be able to recognize you!'

Judi looked Ja'far in the eyes, meeting his glare with one of her own. 'Get to fucking work!'

She stood up, sheathed her dagger and retreated to the cell door. As she doubled the corner Sinbad could swear on his life that he saw her face contorted in deep pain and her tears freely falling from her swollen eyes down her bloody cheeks and busted lips.

It didn't matter, though. As things stood now, the Sindrian pair had lost their only ally on board the brigantine.

* * *

Judi had had to do many hard choices in her life and many more sacrifices she dared to even remember, but that morning topped the cake by a far cry. The irate glares from Sinbad and Ja'far stabbed the last little piece of her soul she had managed to protect throughout the years and destroyed it, ripped it to shreds and left her with a bleeding mess with no hope whatsoever to ever mend. So she threw whatever bits of her previous self she had away and embraced that cruel, heartless pirate Rigel always wanted her to be.

For Sinbad and Ja'far's sake.

That morning she had seen the killing intent on the Captain's stance and, for the first time in her life, she feared for another's life more than her own. Because in the short weeks they were there, they showed her another reality, an alternative so much better than hers, so beautiful and precious and so frail. And she loved it. She dared hope she might one day be a part of it…so she decided she would forever protect that. She wouldn't taint light with her decaying presence anymore. She'd treasure those memories as her most happy memories and remember them as she loved both men and the country she would never get to see secretly and silently inside her heart.

Sinbad and Ja'far would make it out alive and well and Rigel would have no say in it even if it killed her.

Captain Rigel had organized a party of strong sailors that included her, Rigel himself and the two prisoners to enter the dungeon while barking the order to set course straight to the place he'd marked only in his own map. He had taken Judi into his cabin and praised her to the high sky for her show of undying faithfulness to him down in the cell. He'd been so happy he told her that it had always been his plan to get Sinbad to guide them inside that dungeon they'd found years back in a deserted island. According to him they had been going in circles for the past weeks around the dungeon, while he tested the prisoner's strength on board the ship and hardened them to the dungeon's dangers.

Judi had remained impassive during the whole tirade. When she was finally dismissed she was carrying with her the powerful Balalark Sei and a pair of golden scimitars, with instructions to "kill the vizier if any of them try anything funny". She'd defeated him once; she could most certainly do it again, right?

Judi didn't talk to the pair of Sindrian rulers aside from barked orders and criticised insults for their incompetence at completing a task, earning herself more dirty glares from Ja'far and indifferent looks from her beloved Sindrian King. She didn't visit their cell at night anymore and she didn't wake them with a smile. During the weeks that followed she would look down on them as she had always been expected to and she would treat them as the slaves they have always been after letting themselves be captured.

The morning they arrived at the fourth dungeon as Captain Rigel had told them, Sinbad found a dirty canvas bag next to their bed. Ja'far was sitting next to it with a note on his hands and a blank expression. When asked about it he just told the other that Judi had released their Metal Vessels. All of them.

* * *

That night, Judi had tried to sneak in and leave the Vessels without being noticed. She had used every skill she had been taught by Rigel throughout the years and she made absolutely no sound as she set the bag down next to the mattress. She then scribbled a quick note on a piece of parchment she'd sneaked out of Rigel's cabin earlier that day and tied it to the bag.

Then, she sat down on the floor with her back to the two men.

The sound of Sinbad's breathing was calming and lulled her to a state of peace and bliss. For the thousandth time she wished she could be able to listen to that sound for the rest of her life, but the knowledge that she couldn't hurt her inside even after she'd tried so hard to steel her heart. The knife she had stabbed it with twisted painfully and made it bleed.

'I really do love you…' she whispered as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Then let us help you.' Ja'far's voice whispered from behind her, way closer than where he'd been sleeping, startling her and making her breath catch. Judi didn't turn around, though, not even when Ja'far's scarred arms slid around her torso and he pressed himself tight against her back, his mouth breathing soft puffs of breath into her ears.

Judi whimpered when the man's husky whisper came again. 'Sinbad loves you.' He said. 'He talked to me about his plans of stealing you away from here and taking you to Sindria. I thought it was an awful idea.' Those whispering lips caught Judi's earlobe and bit down gently. Then he blew on it. 'But then I started looking at you. Really looking at you. And I realised, as I was being yelled at with all your desperation, that I love you too.'

Judi reached a hand to touch Ja'far's arms.

'Please, let us help you…'

And just like that the spell was broken.

Judi pried herself from Ja'far's embrace, looked at him with a miserable gaze and started walking away.

'Judi, we're taking you away from here.'

She didn't answer. Instead she flashed him a guilty look and left.

The note that she left was a warning against letting Rigel find out Sinbad had his weapons back. At the end of it, the ink had been smeared by her salty tears.

Sinbad and Ja'far made sure that the instructions were followed to the letter.

* * *

The day had gone past like any other until the sun set. Rigel decided that was as good time as any to enter the dungeon. He left Aqrab in charge of the ship with a speech on how powerful and rich they would all be when he emerged from the building. They lowered the boats and rowed to coast leaving less than half an entire exited crew behind.

Judi had tied Sinbad and Ja'far's hands behind their backs and was now the proud holder of their leashes as they approached the island. She wasn't stupid. She knew that anything could happen inside that damned place and she knew that it was the perfect place to run away. But the Captain also knew this. He, however, counted on the fact that they would all be locked inside the same place so even if they escaped, the whole bunch of them was heading the same way. Besides, according to him, the slaves were unarmed, with the exception on the vizier, who his most beloved Judi had completely defeated once, so there was no possibility of escape. He still allowed Judi to bring that pair of scimitars, just to be sure.

'March forth! Tonight we'll be rich!'

* * *

Gamijin's Dungeon was, in all its burning glory, a desert. As soon as they crossed the gate and travelled through the pillar of light, the group landed on the golden sand. This desert however was nothing like any other they'd seen before for the sand in the dungeon was moving. It undulated in waves identical to those of the sea. Sometimes the occasional object would "float" to the surface and remain adrift for a few seconds before another wave of sand would swallow it back to the depths.

Sinbad looked around for the tell-tale signals of the monsters that dungeons always seemed to have, but the scene in front of him was that of a desert/ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. The group of seventy pirates and two prisoners advanced cautiously at the Captain's command, wobbling and stumbling as they moved forward.

The danger became clear after a couple of hours of fruitless walking. From beneath them, just as any other object, appeared a stone army with their sharp spears pointed to the skies. The Sindrian pair, Judi and Rigel along with the few odd dozen of pirates managed to avoid them, but the majority of the men was painfully impaled on the stone weapons and, although not all of them suffered mortal wounds, they were promptly pulled under the sand when the statues were swallowed back down. It happened in the space of ten seconds and when it was over there wasn't even the sign of blood.

The pirates that remained immediately panicked and started screaming and running around in circles like crazy roaches.

'Stand firm!' Yelled the Captain to the rest of his crew successfully stopping their pointless frenzy. 'We won't let them die in vain! We keep going forward! To riches!'

The crew didn't lose their fear completely, but they had no choice in the matter anyway. They were terrified and all of them knew just who was going to come out of the dungeon alive. According to Sinbad that didn't include them or Rigel.

Judi walked straight past her Captain, leash in hand and face as impassive as always as of late. Rigel was just beginning to wonder about the woman's reason and sanity and if she was indeed still loyal to him. Her actions, however disconcerting to the man, were not those of someone with mutiny on their heads though, so he dropped the issue.

The next hours proved to be the death of every single sailor that accompanied the group as many other pointy objects or lose tall pillars and other random objects kept appearing from nowhere and killing them one after the other either by squashing them, dragging them underground or running them through. Soon the only ones left were Captain Rigel, Judi, Sinbad and Ja'far. The last three had been completely silent through the whole ordeal and, at that point Judi thought it best to suggest the release of the Sindrian pair's hands.

'We need them alive to guide us, Captain.' She had reasoned, her eyes fixed on the man she was talking to portraying absolutely no emotion.

The Captain hesitated at the look of his first mate but ended up agreeing to her logic.

Judi hesitated for a moment when she got to Ja'far's hands as she saw Balalark Sei ready to be used, but he promptly pulled it back in a silent promise to behave.

Sinbad was a different story. He grabbed Judi's wrists for a second and ran his thumb tenderly on the inside. He had tried to reassure her that he didn't hold it against her, but the woman showed no sign of understanding.

She did though and her heart beat loudly in her ribcage, trying to break free and bury itself by the King's one.

They continued to move forward until the sun was supposed to be setting, however, it just didn't. Just then, they realised that there was no point trying to navigate by the sun because, even though it was a desert and it was hot and dry there was no sun. Their journey was made that much slower by the fact that they had to avoid stepping on lower waves and getting killed by some random object there might be under the sand.

'Sin!' Called Ja'far with his eyes fixed somewhere on the horizon.

Sinbad and the others followed Ja'far's gaze.

'Is that…?' asked Judi, temporarily stupefied.

'A sea monster…' answered Sinbad.

'It's coming this way.' Informed Ja'far.

When the King of Sindria looked at Rigel for his orders he thought for a brief moment that he was looking at an oversized child who had just been the target of a prank.

'What are you looking at me for? Kill it!' the Captain ordered while still frantically looking for said beast far off.

Rigel was off the mark by a couple miles. The giant dragon looking white serpent emerged from the sand right in front of his face with a mighty roar that froze even Sinbad's blood.

'Household Vessel, Balalark Sei!' Ja'far threw his twin knives at the head of the beast while sending powerful bolts of electricity through the red ropes, but the sharp weapon just bounced off the skin of the monster leaving but a tiny scorching mark where it hit.

'You useless brat!' screamed the Captain as he drew his sword and charged.

'Captain, stop!' yelled Judi, but she was too late. The snake had brandished its tail and hit the very large man, sending him flying a good mile off to the side, where he passed out.

The snake decided to dive under the sand at that moment, though. The three conscious fighters looked around trying to discern where it would attack next.

Their attention was drawn to and emerging white stone pillar to Judi's right. The pillar stood straight for a total of two seconds until the movement of the sand tipped it to the side and it came crashing down in the place where Judi had been a moment before. She landed safely on Sinbad's left and they watched as the pillar was swallowed back into the sand.

A roar to the far left was the only warning they had that the sea creature had come back before it charged at Sinbad. Its advance was stopped when Judi threw her dagger at the thing's eye making it screech and squirm in pain while rubbing its eye on the sand to dislodge the gold dagger, but unintentionally making the wound worse. The creature dove back underground taking Judi's dagger along.

Judi unsheathed the two scimitars the captain previously gave her. 'We can't keep making it run away. We kill it on the next assault!'

'You're still barking out orders? Can't you see we're trying to fucking help you?!' Ja'far growled from his position to her far left, but he went ignored.

'Should I use my Metal Vessels?' asked Sinbad to her right and Judi nodded. No use trying to restrain the only thing that could probably kill the thing.

When the white snake emerged again, it did it right in front of them, almost devouring Sinbad as he jumped back clumsily and fell to his knees due to the movement of the sand. Jud charged at the creature in order to buy Sinbad some time to recover, but she was also thrown away by the beast's tail.

It was enough, though. The sounds of thunder and the blue flashes of an enormous amount of electricity being absorbed by the tall and proud King of Sindria brought the snake's attention back to the man. It advanced rapidly through the constant movement of the sea of sand with its mouth wide open.

'Balalark Saiqa!' all the electricity that the sword had stored was released and completely swallowed the white dragon looking snake, vaporizing it with a loud rumble and a screech from said creature.

As soon as the thing was gone, Sinbad fell to his knees again, exhausted from the use of such a powerful attack.

Ja'far ran to his side to inspect him for any injuries. Judi approached as well, clutching her arm while holding her scimitars and limping slightly. She looked at them for a brief moment before a wave of relief overtook her. Her reaction was cut short by a groan though. Captain Rigel was standing up on shaky legs, barely holding himself up on top of a sand wave. He looked at the rest of the party and slowly made his way to them. When he reached them though his expression turned to one of utter confusion as the three youngsters were staring at him wide eyed…

No not at him…

He turned his head slowly and was met by the deafening screech of a white dragon looking snake with a bleeding eye socket.

Without even thinking about it, both Judi and Ja'far put away their weapons and hoisted Sinbad by his armpits and started running. The snake followed after them with a screech, quickly catching up to them, but completely missing them when it bit down due to its partial blindness.

'Why didn't you kill the fucking thing?!' Captain Rigel asked as he ran next to them. He was ignored and they all had to jump out of the way when the snake tried to bite them once again. It got itself a mouthful of sand instead.

'You are but a bunch of useless thugs, you miserable mongrels! I should just leave you here to die!'

'Shut the fuck up and keep running if you don't wanna die old man!' Ja'far shouted at the Captain as they managed to dodge the snake once more by diving under a falling white pillar. The monster was temporarily stunned by the blow and was swallowed by the sand, giving the group a head start.

They ran for all they had, Sinbad stumbling a couple of times but remaining on his feet thanks to Judi and Ja'far. Captain Rigel was running not too far ahead of them, probably to not be separated from the "guides".

'There's a door!' exclaimed Judi in between pants.

The whole group accelerated their pace heading straight for the door. It was a gigantic set of double doors, framed by a very wide arch made of gold silver and carved with gems. It was standing upon a square of black marble that was neither swallowed nor did it sway on the sand waves.

Sinbad stumbled a couple more times before the whole group came crashing down onto the sand just a few yards away from the gate. The white snake had once again returned and had hit its tail on the sand right behind them, sending the party rolling in all given directions; Captain Rigel being the only one that actually made it to the gate with a painful thud. He immediately tried to push on the doors, but they wouldn't move an inch.

Meanwhile the white snake had cornered Ja'far between its tail and its head and was getting ready to eat him. Ja'far escaped twice, but the giant monster would have none of it. It tightened the circle around the white haired vizier considerably. He heard Sinbad call his name and smirked. The dark haired King saw it and relaxed, knowing that the smaller man was stronger than he looked he had a plan. When the snake charged at him and bit, it broke in a fit of screeches, rubbing its bitten tail all over itself to ease the pain and smearing blood in its wake, including Ja'far himself.

Ja'far didn't waste time to help Judi and Sinbad during the last metres between them and the gate. Their only focus was to get to safety before the very persistent monster would catch up to them again.

'Watch out!' yelled Judi as she pushed Sinbad, and consequently Ja'far, out of the way and to the marble platform.

'Judi!' called Sinbad and both Sindrian men turned to the struggling woman.

The snake had done a last minute try to get them while they ran, charging for all it had and, when Judi pushed her companions away, it managed to bite her foot, pulling her down into the sand as it dove. Judi just barely grabbed onto the marble surface and the snake finally let go of her now broken foot and completely gave up on its pray as it sunk and disappeared leaving the white haired woman to try and pry herself from the sand.

Ja'far and Sinbad rushed to help her, gabbing her forearms and pulling, but the sand was stronger and, with each pull outwards, Judi would sink double the distance.

'I'm sorry…' she said with tears in her eyes as her grip on both men's arms loosened.

'No! Don't you dare!' Sinbad yelled as he gripped her arms almost painfully harder.

Ja'far tched and pulled out Balalark Sei, wrapping it all around the struggling woman.

'We are not letting you go!' the vizier screamed when he pulled, the ropes burning and cutting his already scarred skin.

The woman continued to apologize and begged them to let her go instead of getting them all killed as her body sunk into the sand.

'Let me go, goddamnit! That's an order!'

Without thinking Ja'far reached down to her face and crushed their lips together in a furious violent and sand and blood filled kiss, with his eyes scrunched shut and his heart in his mouth and Sinbad was still sitting on the marble surface pulling with all his might on Judi's arms, screaming and groaning.

'Stop trying to push us away! FIGHT!'

With a war cry and many tears the two men managed to pull Judi out of the sea of sand, all three landing on the marble platform in a panting heap of laughs, sweat, tears and blood. Ja'far didn't even bother to release Judi from his crimson ropes choosing to hug her and kiss every inch of her face that he could get his lips to while she cried and laughed and gripped Sinbad's arms with the little strength she still had. The older man was laughing out loud in relief at having once again his arms full of love and joy and his most precious people were safe and sound with him.

Then he screamed in pain.

Judi and Ja'far were startled by Sinbad's cry and quickly found the cause of it to Captain Rigel's blade, piercing the King's shoulder and twisting painfully inside.

'What the fuck do you think you're doing, dear Judi?' the man asked, anger and bloodlust evident on his face.

The four of them remained quiet for a couple of seconds until Judi screamed and tackled the Captain to the floor, her own expression of anger twisting her face and her frigid glare directed to the man that had raised.

Both pirates landed a few steps away from the Sindrian pair, Judi straddling the big Captain with a scimitar on his neck.

'Give me a reason, I beg you!' she hissed with all the malice she could conjure upon herself.

Captain Rigel's belly laugh only served to anger the white haired pirate even more. He grabbed her wrist and pushed it away. 'You would never dare, my dear Judi. You belong to me.'

Judi snarled and yanked her arm free of the man's grasp with her scimitar in hand and successfully amputated his right hand. She didn't even let him cry out for his lost limb as she brought her blade back to his neck.

'You saved me, you raised me and then you completely corrupted me. You tried to violate me, you sick bastard! You were the only parent I've ever known and you did this to me!'

The man didn't even answer as he panted and groaned in pain, so with a last growl from the back of her throat, Judi punched the daylights out of him.

The seconds ticked away. When she didn't move out of her position, Sinbad stood up and approached her hesitantly, calling her name softly. Judi looked at him with a blush.

'I can't move…'

'Eh?'

'My foot and my arm won't move…' she said with a small voice and blushed a shade darker when the Sindrian King broke down laughing. Ja'far covered his mouth with his arm to hide his smile.

Sinbad picked Judi up bridal style and kissed her softly on the lips, surprising her. She quickly recovered from her shock and hesitantly and clumsily kissed him back, pouring all the feelings of love into that caress, begging for forgiveness for her actions…

Ja'far watched them, amused and surprised that he didn't fell any kind of jealously at the fact that _his_ Sinbad was now _their_ Sinbad. He only felt an incredible giddiness at all the prospects this new relationship would bring them.

The trio turned to the gate, Judi on Sinbad's arms and the two men side by side. They looked at each other and spoke the incantation for the gate to open at the same time. Out of every adventure he'd had, Sinbad could swear this was one of the most disastrous yet gratifying one. He'd made it out alive, managed to protect his most precious Ja'far- who he couldn't wait to shower with affection and love as soon as they were safe- and got himself one more friend- no lover.

He sincerely hope they could all make this work out since did like Judi a lot, but he wasn't going to anything to lose Ja'far.

* * *

The trio passed the gate and Judi was amazed at the amount of treasures there were in one single room. The Sindrian men soon realised that this woman had a slight (huge) passion for gold and gems. He eyes seemed to sparkle as much or more that all the gold silver and stones in front of them.

'Now that we're here, shall we try and find the Djinn?' asked Sinbad while looking around the room for the object that could be containing the powerful being.

Ja'far found it first. I couldn't have been more obvious, really. The vase with the eight pointed star inside a circle was perched on top of a black marble pedestal with eight rays of lights shining upon it from nowhere in particular.

'I don't even want to know what kind of Djinn this one's gonna be…' Ja'far deadpanned with that squinty eyed and pursed lipped look of his.

Sinbad laughed and approached the vase.

'You'll have to take it, Judi. My hands are full. Literally.'

'Right!' Judi reached her good arm and grabbed the vase through the top.

As soon as Judi's hand made contact with the cold metal vase the lights shining on it disappeared as if they were being swallowed by the vase and the Djinn Vessel burst into flames. Cold flames, realised Judi when her sweaty hand failed to drop the vase immediately. A few seconds after, a blue giant mass of blue squeezed its way out of the very narrow vase and cast a humungous shadow upon the humans.

Gamijin was everything they did not expect. When he was finally released he let out the biggest yawn known to mankind and when he finally spotted them he screeched and shrunk to the size of a normal man, barely taller than Sinbad who, on her request, let Judi down while still supporting her. She was cradling her arm to her chest and standing only on her unbroken foot, the Djinn Vessel still on her hand.

Ja'far bowed to the Djinn in respect receiving but a curt nod. Sinbad extended his unoccupied hand at him with a smile.

'Well done, humans! My name is Gamijin. I came to be from the dreams and wishes of those who dwell on the sea.' The Djinn bowed and smiled a sultry smile directed mostly at Judi. 'I am pleased that you will become my Queen.' With those words he kissed her hand. 'Women are the best candidates to rule for their immense beauty and devotion! I will not chose anyone but a woman!'

'Oi!' Ja'far growled under his breath, glaring at the Djinn and threatening him by wielding Balalark Sei, ready to attack.

Sinbad laughed. 'It's okay, Ja'far. Besides, Judi is fit to be a queen, after all. And Gamijin has already spoken his mind.'

Judi looked at him with wide unbelieving eyes and an adorable blush across her cheeks.

The Djinn also laughed and, without further ado, chose Judi's ankle bangle as his Metal Vessel, his voice still echoing through the Dungeon: 'I am Gamijin, the Djinn of the Sea and desert, user of fire! I expect great things from you, my Queen!'

Judi didn't have time to recover from her shock though since another pillar of light shone from right under them and carried them right outside.

…to the middle of yet another desert.

'You have to be kidding!' Judi complained, dropping on the sand with an "ouch" at having forgotten her broken foot.

'I can see a village from here.' Ja'far told them, pointing right behind them.

'I can smell the sea!' Added Judi with her wide cheeky grin back to her face in no time. She tried to stand up again but failed and landed again on her broken foot.

'Let's get you treated before you break something else. Sinbad said as he picked her up once again.

It took them two whole hours of walking through the desert until they made it to a small coastal village. It looked more like a miniature of Balbad with its square houses, grand bazaar full of merchants and a wide range of fish being sold all over the place. Ja'far told Sinbad and Judi to wait for him sitting on a wooden crate on the pier while he went and looked for a place where they could stay. When he came back he didn't do it alone. Masrur was tagging along behind him like he always did with his impassive expression. Sinbad knew, though that the Fanalis was happy to see them.

Judi had been a bit awkward, at first, to meet the other Sindrian warriors and to be received with smiles and kindness even if they knew she was the one responsible for Sinbad and Ja'far's capture in the first place, but as she was promptly treated and welcomed amongst them she quickly loosened up. After a very awkward apology from her part and a pat on the head from the Fanalis side both seemed to become great friends.

The former pirate had been amazed at Dracon and his appearance and asked a ton and a half of questions, though she didn't really wait for half of them to be answered before she blurted out another. All in all she looked more like a ten year old in a candy shop.

The time they spent in that village wasn't long since Judi was deemed safe to travel within the following two days. Ja'far had been very glad he could actually wear his normal attire again. Judi actually told him that he looked good with the green keffiyeh but she liked it better when he was wearing the clothes she gave him. She nagged him so much that he ended up burning the clothes.

Sinbad just laughed at them, barely able to contain his happiness and his excitement at the thought of returning to Sindria. So as soon as Judi got her crutch and was able to stand on her own, they packed their stuff and boarded the first ship to back to their island.

The ship just happened to be another brigantine.

The trio made sure they would stay away from the lower decks of the ship for the whole duration of the trip.

During the day, they could find Judi standing on the main deck looking at the sea with bright sparkling eyes. Sometimes Ja'far and Sinbad would join her in her ocean gazing and engage in soft conversations, descriptions of Sindria- Judi loved those with a passion- and light banter between the woman and the vizier.

They arrived at Sindria in the afternoon.

That morning Ja'far had been making some ocean gazing on his own when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and torso. Judi had been sparring with Masrur for the last two days since she herself deemed her injuries healed and that morning was no exception. Ja'far smiled when Sinbad rested his chin on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. The vizier turned his head to the side to kiss Sinbad fully on the lips. They stayed like that for a bit before Sinbad spoke.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Just wondering…how are things going to be when we get there? Between the three of us, I mean. We have already become too attached. I am scared that we're not going to work out.' The former assassin confessed.

'I have asked myself that question.' The King told him. 'I got to the conclusion that if it really doesn't work out, then it didn't, however I am not letting _you_ go, no matter what happens.'

Ja'far smiled. 'I love you, Sin.' Ja'far kissed Sinbad once again, keeping himself in check so as to not lose his composure. He was aching to be thoroughly ravaged by the king.

Sinbad was having similar thoughts on his mind as he dragged the vizier without much of a fight into his cabin to have his merry way with him.

Their clothes were quickly discarded as soon as the door was locked. Sinbad pulling Ja'far close to him, trying to mesh their bodies into one while their pelvises rubbed deliciously against each other. Sinbad brought his hand between their bodies to stroke their erections together as he slowly backed Ja'far to the bed.

Ja'far moaned wantonly as his body caught fire thanks to Sinbad's touches. The King proceeded to lick kiss and nip his way down Ja'far's throat to his nipple where he sucked and licked and blew while his hands caressed the insides of those delectably pale thighs, his thumbs reaching as far as Ja'far's entrance where they would part the plump cheeks and expose the puckered entrance.

Sinbad's mouth travelled southward to Ja'far's abdomen. The white haired man squirmed and tangled his hands on dark hair begging the man between his legs to go down a bit more because he was burning and aching and he needed him now! Sinbad chuckled and decided to forget the blowjob and go straight for the prize. He returned his mouth to Ja'far's while his deft hands worked their magic. He reached for the bottle of oil he had conveniently kept under his pillow all this time and lubed his fingers.

Ja'far's body arched off the bed with a loud moan of Sinbad's name when the first finger was inserted and started the relentless massage on the smaller man's prostate.

Ja'far didn't even have the mind to keep his voice down and Sinbad's kisses could only muffle him so much. Not that he was even trying since he loved to hear those sweet sounds. Sinbad's pleasure lied in watching Ja'far come undone by his ministrations. It made his cock ache with need.

'Sin…no more…please…' the white haired vizier begged between pants and moans. 'Take me. I beg you.'

Sinbad thought he could have orgasmed from those words alone so he didn't even asked. He generously lubed his erection with oil and pre-cum and aligned it with Ja'far's entrance. With a last kiss to swollen lips Sinbad pushed forward at the same time Ja'far rocked his hips back meeting his King's thrust halfway with a guttural scream.

'I'm not…gonna last…Ja'far…oh yes!'

The sound of his name spoken like that and the fact that they had gone a total of three months without sex pushed Ja'far over the edge of ecstasy and he came after only the second thrust. Clamping his walls tight and pulling Sinbad to his orgasm not a second later.

Both men lie on the bed regaining their breath for a few seconds, completely spend and satisfied.

'I can't wait to add Judi to this.' Sinbad said as her reached and kissed Ja'far's lips.

The other male smiled and agreed. 'I will not know what to do…'

'I'll teach you. The both of you.'

There was a knock at the door just then and they heard Judi's voice calling from the outside, announcing that they were arriving and that they should get dressed.

'You think she heard us?' asked Sinbad feigning innocence and receiving a light punch to the shoulder.

'Of course she did!'

Sinbad, Ja'far, Judi, Masrur and Dracon stood proud on deck as the ship slowly approached the pier and they were received warmly by the Sindrian people with roars of excitement, laughter and exclamations of "Welcome Home!" to what Judi couldn't help herself and respond with a hearty "Fuck, yeah, we're home!"

Apparently Masrur had successfully drilled into her uncertain brain that she belonged in Sindria and that was final.

Sinbad and Ja'far couldn't be any happier to be back to the palace. The Purple Leo Tower had never looked homier than at that very moment when Sinbad finished the palace tour to Judi with their accommodations. The former pirate had been overwhelmed when learned that she could live in the royal palace as well and she confessed that, no matter how many times they showed her the way, she was going to get lost inside.

Sinbad told her that there was no problem since there was always someone nearby that could tell her where to go. He was also proud to announce that, even though they had different rooms, Ja'far and he spent most nights together and she was invited to join their tradition.

'Why not start now?' he asked with a kiss to her lips and a caress to her face.

Judi blushed and stuttered that she'd never been touched that way before.

'Ja'far has never touched a woman either.' The King informed with an open mouthed kiss to her neck. The white haired man covered the lower half of his face with his sleeves. 'Why don't we teach Ja'far how to pleasure a woman?'

Sinbad's sneaky hands travelled from Judi's neck, where he decided to suck and nip and lick, to her wide open cleavage and shamelessly grab a breast on the palm of his hand. His other hand traced a path through her abdomen exposing the skin there as it went. His eyes, clouded with lust, were fixed on Ja'far as he rendered both white haired pair speechless.

'C-can we- ah!- at least n-not do this- ngh!- in the m-middle of the c-corridor?' Judi managed to beg while her brain proceeded to short circuit at the man's mercy.

Sinbad smirked at Ja'far and the later didn't hesitate to open the King's chamber's doors for them and locking them behind their backs.

With Sinbad's guidance, Ja'far made quick work of Judi's clothes along with his own and the King's.

Sinbad instructed Ja'far to wait on the bed and watch and he sat on the edge and stroked his half erect penis to life while he tilted his head upward and kissed Judi on the lips. The woman looked at the naked vizier and blushed, the she looked at Sinbad's expectant eyes and finally at the King's very large cock, standing as proudly as the man himself. With a nod of encouragement from Sinbad, Judi dropped to her knees and settled between his legs, gingerly taking his manhood on her hands.

In the meantime, Sinbad proceeded to take Ja'far's also very large penis into his mouth.

Judi blushed even more and followed the example, but with her much smaller mouth she couldn't fit the whole thing. She resorted to stroke the part where neither her lips nor her tongue reached. She also found out that she could take more of the man in if she flattened her tongue and stuck it out.

Sinbad released a moan around Ja'far's length making the young vizier moan as well, his harms wrapped around Sinbad's head while the other male's fingers rubbed against his lover's anal entrance.

Judi used Sinbad's moans and groans to tell if what she was doing was good. She tried all sorts of things from licking to sucking and biting _very_ lightly.

Sinbad could most certainly tell the woman had never done this kind of thing before, but her irregular pace and her random change of techniques were very pleasurable and he found himself pulling her away before he came. It was too soon.

'Was that not good?'

'It was amazing.' He reassured with a kiss. 'Now it's Ja'far's turn though.'

Ja'far kissed Judi's lips passionately and pressed his tongue to hers, encouraging a sensual dance that left both of them breathless. His hands roamed the expanse of flawless soft skin, marvelling at the difference between her body and Sinbad's and revelling on the submissiveness of the female role during sex. He quickly became bolder and cupped a breast on his palm, squeezing softly and then playing with a nipple between his fingers. He kissed a path from Judi's mouth, to her chin, down her neck and her collarbone, leaving marks as he went, until he latched onto her other breast and sucked, teasing her and making her moan in ways the two of them had ever heard before.

All the while Sinbad decided to sit back and watch and, boy was he having a show! He stroked his erection languidly while licking his lips. Ja'far's movements became more assertive as time rolled on and Judi, poor woman, didn't even know what to do with the onslaught of sensations and feelings that assaulted her. The image of the pale vizier in all his naked and erect glory kissing, nipping, biting and licking his way down Judi's tanned and equally naked and aroused body was giving the Sindrian King a hard time to hold back.

Judi released a loud moan in between her ragged breaths and pants and her hand tangled in Ja'far's white hair as he lapped happily in between her parted legs. This lasted for a couple of seconds until the vizier retreated and looked at Sinbad with his head tipped to the side and a blush on his cheeks.

'I don't know what to do…'

Sinbad chuckled and moved back to them. He came behind Ja'far and kissed him deeply while he spread his butt cheeks, pressing a fingertip to his puckered entrance.

'She's also got a place like this.' The King told him in between kisses. He took Ja'far's hand and sucked on his middle finger while inserting his own into the man's hot tight anus. The pale man moaned loudly. When he deemed his finger sleek enough, he kissed Ja'far's neck and guided his hand to Judi's entrance, pressing both their fingers in slowly.

Judi whimpered and arched, pressing her hips to them. 'Feel that?'

'I-it's wet…' Ja'far mumbled, wiggling the digit a bit inside. His blush intensified when his actions brought a moan out of Judi and she covered her face in embarrassment.

Sinbad was having none of that. He leaned forward over Ja'far, making the former assassin's body rest atop Judi's and took her hands away from her face. The he kissed her full on the lips and hooked her arms around Ja'far's neck.

Judi was overwhelmed. This act she'd always believed to be just a natural course of the human growth turned out to be so much more. There were feelings involved she couldn't even begin to disentangle from all the pleasure her body was receiving. It was embarrassing and delicious and everything in between and she could find no other place she would rather be that there on the King's bed with the King himself and the vizier resting between her shamefully parted legs.

Sinbad inserted a second finger into Ja'far's entrance and started the scissoring motions. With a throaty moan, Ja'far also added a second finger into Judi and mimicked Sinbad's ministrations.

Preparation had never felt so long in his not-so-very-vast sex life and Ja'far was positively aching to be inside that wet hot and _very_ tight passage of muscles. He was also counting the seconds it would take Sinbad to enter him as well. There was nothing in the world that topped the feeling of being full with his beloved King's manhood, their very essence mingling together.

Sinbad had also had enough of waiting so he got a firm hold of Ja'far's leaking erection and rubbed it against Judi's entrance. He kissed her again, swallowing her moans.

'This will hurt for a bit, Judi, but please bear with it. I promise you you'll feel great.'

Judi kissed Sinbad with all her might, a bit of teeth, and a lot of tongue. 'I trust you, my King.' The she kissed Ja'far much the same way and whimpered as the white haired male pushed forward and broke through the first ring of muscles.

'That's it, slowly…' whispered Sinbad at Ja'far's ear as he also pushed his own erection into the tight space of Ja'far's ass. They stayed put for a while, adjusting and getting their breath back and, fuck was it hard to not just pound away at that heat!

Judi opened her eyes, not even bothering to remember when she had closed them and nodded.

Ja'far got the hint and thrust forward slowly, his movement causing Sinbad's length to slide out of him and then back in when he slid out himself. This slow pace lasted only until Sinbad decided it was enough. He thrust into Ja'far strong and fast, forcing him into Judi and making them both moan away their pleasure to their hearts content and oh, how he loved those sounds! Judi arched her back and hugged the vizier, hiding he face in the crook of his neck where she would kiss and suck occasionally. Ja'far was breathing and moaning into Judi's ear with Sinbad's hand tangled on his hair, almost pulling him back.

Ja'far was the first one to come undone with a loud shout, spending himself inside Judi's clamping walls as she orgasmed not a second later. Sinbad gave a few odd thrusts before he too was pushed over the edge with a guttural moan.

The trio collapsed on the bed and the men rolled over each side of Judy, sandwiching her between their sweaty hot bodies. The only sounds in the room were those of the random kisses here and there and on swollen lips, the sound of their heavy breaths and according to them, the sound of their hearts beating in the same rhythm and frequency.

'I don't think…I mind at all joining this tradition of yours…' Judi muttered bashfully.

Sinbad smiled and turned on his side to look at her, his head resting on the palm of his hand as he used his elbow for support. His other hand tracing random patterns on Judi's stomach, making her twitch now and again. On the other side, Ja'far assumed the same position, bringing Judi's face to his own to touch their foreheads together.

'Usually Sinbad's the one good with the words…but we both like you. A lot. So please, stay with us?'

Judi smiled, gave a breathy laugh and kissed Ja'far again. 'I wouldn't leave for the world!' She then turned to kiss Sinbad. 'I want to become a Sindrian citizen…'

'I can do better than that.' Sinbad said lacing their fingers together over Ja'far's hand on Judi's stomach. 'I want you to use the power you have to help me protect Sindria and to help me fight against my enemies.'

'I swear to follow you, King Sinbad, down whatever path you may go.' Judi answered promptly and without a shadow of hesitation.

'Well said!'

Laughter filled the room as the King tackled his lovers and started a naked wrestling match that led them to yet another round of steamy lovemaking and they kept on going until they could no longer fight the exhaustion off.

Finally spent but incredibly happy the trio fell asleep tangled in each other's embraces.

* * *

Four years later, on a Mahrajan's Night, Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladin found Sinbad, King of Sindria and the Seven Seas, sitting on a chair completely surrounded by beautiful dancers, giggling away and begging to sit on his lap. Looking at him were Ja'far, Masrur and Sharrkan.

'Ah, you're back Aladdin, Alibaba, I was waiting for you.' The King said joyously and assembled all his eight generals.

The young ones took their seats in front of the King, eager to hear what he'd want to tell them.

'I will introduce you the Guardian Deities of Sindria, the Eight Generals, because we did not have the chance to introduce everyone to you.' He pointed at Ja'far, standing behind him. 'This guy is, you know…'

'I was already introduced in Balbad.' Ja'far informed while trying not to sound too amused at the drunkenness of Sinbad.

'He's Ja'far. Normally he is a parliamentary official. Even if he looks like this, he is strong because he is an expert in an unique assassination technique so he will be fit to be your next opponent in your training.'

Ja'far bowed a little uncomfortable with all the attention being on him. 'If you wish that.'

'Masrur is wielding a humongous sword but he is not suitable to become Alibaba's master. When he was little he was a gladiator but he has not practiced swordsmanship and since he stopped doing that, he is quite rusty now.'

If Ja'far looked uncomfortable, then Masrur was about to run away. 'Sorry about that.'

Then a blue haired giant appeared behind them surrounded by equally enormous children yapping happily about having sake and other such things. Sinbad continued his explanation:

'One of the Imuchak warriors of the Extreme North's unexplored region, Hinahoho, he has a gigantic physique, but every one of his race is like that so, don't mind him.'

After Hinahoho Sinbad pointed at a green dragon with clothes and a red earing on his left ear.

'He is a former soldier of the Partevia Empire, Dracon. He has the appearance of a dragon, but he was originally a human and a sincere man. There is no need to be frightened. He also has a beautiful wife.'

At that point Alibaba had to physically restrain Aladdin shouting at him because "YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO A MARRIED WOMAN!"

With a laugh, Sinbad pointed at the blue haired witch: 'Yamuraiha from Magnoshutatt.'

Then pointing at the white haired swordsman he said: 'Sharrkan from Heliohapt.'

Obviously the two were fighting again…and there was a little blonde woman laughing at the fighting pair who Sinbad introduced as: 'Pisti from Artemyura.'

And finally he pointed at a red haired man covered in armour and a turban: 'Spartos from Sasan.'

Sinbad looked back at his guests with a wide smile and continued his explanation, obviously proud of the men and women he just introduced to the youngsters: 'They are members of the Royal Family of my allied countries that I had to give refuge to, for one reason or another, or people that cannot remain in their country for personal reasons and now live in Sindria.'

Aladdin then pointed at a white haired woman dressed in white pants, white sleeveless top and the crème coloured tunic with green rims that all the Sindrian palace staff seemed to wear; open on her chest and falling onto her arms. She had three gold earrings and a gold bangle around her ankle. 'Is she also a General, Uncle Sinbad?'

Sinbad smiled wide, blinked an eye at the woman and introduced her: 'This is Judi. She's not a General since she's got her own Djinn and Household Members, but she does pretty much the same as the Eight Generals. She's in charge of the Sindrian naval forces.'

Judi flashed them a wide cheeky grin. 'Nice to meet ya!'

'Alibaba, they probably are people that resemble you.' Leaving his guest to his thoughts he turned to Spartos and pushed one of his dancers towards him while the man refused adamantly.

Hinahoho called him from the middle of his brats, also sporting a very big grin. 'You shouldn't be playing around so many women at the same time, King Sinbad. You might get punished again! You should settle down and marry your woman. It's good to have brats around, you should have a lot of them too!'

Sinbad smiled and grabbed his drink. 'What are you saying? Even if I don't have children, I have a lot of citizens that are a part of my own family.'

This statement got the King a mighty roar of agreement from his people and, while the guests were marvelling at the fireworks, Sinbad stood from his chair and retreated to the side lines where his white haired lovers received him with a chaste kiss when they thought nobody was watching. Ja'far also pinching his cheek, annoyed at the quantity of women he'd been fooling around with before. Their happiness, however, was witnessed by the caring eyes of those who swore an oath to follow that bright and strong man called Sinbad, King of Sindria and the Seven Seas.

* * *

Finished. That was the first time I've ever written a threesome lemon. It's three full pages long, so it can't be that bad, right? I am happy that I've made the fic limey on first chapter as well considering my aversion (NOT HATE) to fics that end right after the sex scene, but even I have to agree that I could have done better on the yaoi part. I just honestly wanted to try my luck at hetero lemon while keeping it SinJa…messed up I know. Oh well. Tell me what you think?


End file.
